Loser Life
by sweetme
Summary: It's about the life of an OC (or the


Loser Life 

            By: Sweet*me

**Author's Notes**: I believe that this is kind of different (as always). Please read and review. The idea came up to me when I was listening to "Anata Dake…", "Sister Get a Life! (English translation)" or the ending song of Slam Dunk. I thought of it and realized that the plot was good. Hope you'll like it as much as I did.

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk is not mine.

**Chapter's Summary**: Remember the Wa in Ru-Ka-Wa cheerleaders? This story is about her life… her Point of View. About how many times she tried to talk or anything to Rukawa and how many times she was turned down. So I conclude that this is a bit funny. Hope you'll read.

            "Morning," the teacher greeted.

            "Good morning What's-your-face!" I greeted.

            Ooops. The teacher looked at me evilly as I waited for the usual words that I hear everyday… "Go to Room 7 for detention." Duh! Who cares? Can you count how many times I've been sent to detention? Girl, it was more than the times I have received a D. So you've got an idea in mind?

            No matter how many times I tried to be good, I always ended up doing the wrong thing. I'm the type of person who doesn't care about grades at all. I just care about fame. That's all. Fame.

            So you can call me Miss Popular. I don't mind. If you ask me, I think I'm pretty popular, myself. Many jocks asked me out. But nah! I'm kind of busy to have a date. I have to focus on our cheerleading. 

            Roki Hime. That's me. Lame name, huh? Do you agree with me? Like, yuck! Hime. Princess. What's so beautiful about that? I really hate my parents for giving me that name. But I accept it though. Do you think I've got a choice?

            I opened up my bag—didn't care if the teacher will kill me right now. No matter how many times he tries to get the crap out of me, I still have a detention so I'll just abuse the hour of this subject. I pulled my wallet and stared at the picture of Rukawa.

            I sighed. Rukawa Kaede is just so cute, talented and everything. Well, err… Not really everything. He lacks friendliness. And that's why my life became miserable.

            I had tried everything for him. Everything. But he's got no effort to appreciate it. He just looks coldly and that's it. So for my friends, Rukawa's glance is a blessing.

            I stretched (I didn't care about the teacher even a bit). The first attempt was still fresh in my mind. I made home-baked pizza. I wrapped it in a Pizza-Freak box and wore a delivery woman costume. It was my maid's outfit. She used to work in Pizza-Freak. I rode my scooter and delivered it to his house.

            His house was pretty good. I've been there a lot of times. I can't believe I'm even in love with his house. Come to think of it. It was only made by rocks, windows, and stuffs. And I'm in love with it? Get a life! It's pretty big. But ours is still bigger (my mom works in a modeling agency, duh! She doesn't want to spoil her name so she built a Hollywood star kind of house. Incase someone will feature it in a show or something).

            I made sure that my outfit was nice and that I look nothing like Roki Hime. I pressed the doorbell. Hoping that he'll be the one to answer it. And you know what? Heaven granted my wish. He did with the famous look that he had just been sleeping. He blinked and scratched his head.

            "What do you want?" he asked.

            What do I want? I want you—if you're just so slow to understand that. I smiled, like what any delivery woman should do..

            "Err… You ordered pizza, sir!" I replied.

            Hmm… I wonder what he's going to do. If I did this to some jerks at school, they'll grab the pizza and wouldn't pay since they just didn't order it. But I trust Rukawa. He wouldn't do something like that. I think.

            "I didn't," he said.

'Are you nuts?' I want to ask him. Of course I know he didn't. But I'm just a delivery woman. Or I'm just SUPPOSED to be a delivery woman. So I must pretend that I didn't know that.

            "Oh," I frowned.

            This is harder than I thought. He wouldn't speak unless I asked a question. Can't he just help me with this? Besides, I'm doing this for him anyway.

            I looked at the supposed-to-be receipt. Then the name Roki Hime flashed. I remembered my strategy. I'll tell him that Roki Hime sent this for him. Of course! How could I forget that?

            "I forgot. Roki Hime bought this for you," I said.

            I hope he'll buy that. He yawned. My God, can he stop doing that? It's only 6pm. I can't believe that he's sleepy already. But I'm not surprised. If he's sleepy at 11am at school, there's nothing that can stop him from being sleepy at six, is there?

            He looked at me deeply in the eye. Oh my… I'm perspiring. Like who wouldn't? If your crush is looking at you like that, who wouldn't?

            "You're Roki Hime," he said.

            I want to confess everything there but I just couldn't. I blushed with what he said. I didn't expect him to know me very well. If he thinks I'm disappointed to what he did, guess what! I'm not because at least he knows who I am.

            "Oh, all right!" I declared

            Then I yelled, "I'm Roki Hime. So what? Just accept this pizza and get out of my life."

            He shut his door. Loud. I didn't know he's a twerp. But he opened it again. I was stunned, if you must know. He grabbed the pizza and shut it again. Cool. I didn't know he's got a funny side.

            After I saw that scene, I was never afraid to go back to him and try to reach my goal. And that's has been my mistake. My very mistake. Everyone would regret that, I swear.

            Actually, I made four attempts. And after the fourth, I never dared to try one again. Ever. The second one was very funny. I snickered silently, afraid of the thought that my classmates will laugh at me.

            The first thing I did that day, was asked Ayako if she'll agree with my plan. Being so kind and all, she did. So she lend me her jersey and stuffs.

            After school, I permed my hair, wore Ayako's jersey, cap, pants and whistle. I looked a lot like Ayako. Umm… Maybe except for my nose—mine is prettier, lips—mine is more kissable and wet, ears—mine is better (enough of those)… Ayako told me that Rukawa always arrives 10 minutes earlier than everyone else. So she said that I could spend it by chatting with him.

            I went inside the court. And I saw him there making successful shots. As always. He looked at me then continued with what he was doing. 

            I walked to where he was then placed my hands on his shoulders. What now? Does Ayako place her hands on his shoulders? I don't think so. But who cares? He wouldn't know that it was me, anyway.

            "Hey, want to go out Saturday night?" I blurted.

            I blew the whole plan. The first thing that I must ask is his bedtime. Ugh! I blew it. And in the first place, Ayako wouldn't ask him out. Sheesh.

            "No," he simply said.

            He (for the second time) gave me that look again. The long and deep look. Now I know that he knows it was me. Roki Hime. The freak girl who loves him so much.

            "You're not Ayako. That's not Ayako's earrings," he said.

            Huh?

            "It isn't? I mean… umm… I—I changed it," I said.

            I got him, right? Or maybe I'm wrong.

            "She never wear earrings," he said.

            I hate him. He knows everything. What does he have that makes him, like the king of Shohoku?

            "Duh! She does. I saw her once in the School Dance. Umm… I mean, I do," I defended.

            Why am I nervous. Now for god's sake. If he still doesn't realize that I'm Roki Hime, he's dumb. It's obvious. Why would Ayako address herself as 'she'. Whatever!

            He paused.

            "Roki Hime. Get out of here," he ordered.

            That's bad!

            Even though it was bad, I did as told so I went out of the gym. Blaming myself for blowing everything. I sighed. What I need is a hot shower. Just to straighten this curls.

            But before I left the gym, Miyagi and Sakuragi arrived. Miyagi looked at me (or Ayako) with his heart-shaped eyes and greeted, "Aya-chan."

            Ugh! They're really dumb.

            The third attempt was a disaster. It made me really hate him. Like we were having a Chemistry project and the class was to be paired. I asked my teacher (who was my aunt's assistant) to make Rukawa and I partners. I threatened her something about her position in their office so she agreed. We were paired.

            The day after, he didn't show up at the Chemistry Lab. He was absent. But he attended basketball practice anyway. What's wrong with him? What do I don't have that he likes? 

            The fourth attempt ruined my social life. He should have fallen into my trap but he hadn't. I asked my brother to teach me how to basketball and I learned. I played it at school and threatened Rukawa…

            "I'm good in basketball," I told him once at lunch.

            I really expected him to fall so I made sure many people were listening to it.

            He smirked. Is that the only thing he can do?

            "You're just a crab who couldn't beat Sendoh. So I'm sure that you wouldn't be able to beat me too," I insulted.

            I know that the only thing that craps him up is when someone insults him. I knew him. He's got big pride so he wouldn't let that thing happen.

            "Fool me," he said.

            "Then why don't you have a basketball fight with me just to know who's better?" I challenged.

            "Because I already know that I'm going to win. Make way," he said as he walked away.

            I never dared to make my move again. I just stayed on being a cheerleader and that's all. I wouldn't try it again. Unless I want to be a dork. Forever.

            "Miss Roki? Are you with us?" the teacher asked.

            Oh, shut up!

            "No. Isn't that obvious?" I answered disrespectfully.

            He snatched my wallet away from my pace and said, "You wouldn't get this until you're finished with your detention. Is that clear?"

            He didn't wait for my 'disrespectfully' answer and continue to teach.

            I slouched. I just hate my life even if I'm popular. I don't have Rukawa Kaede. My only love. Ugh! It's getting corny. I better end this before I start to get mushy.

**Author's Notes**: Did you like it? Me, I did. So much. But it's enough for me. It's all about what YOU think. Please review and tell me about it, okay? Thanks for reading. My friend Reg (hi there) told me to continue it. But I don't know. Plots are not coming in my mind. But if YOU too want to continue it, can you suggest some plot (like Hime and Kaede will learn to like each other—that's what she suggested but… yuck!). Sorry about my grammar…


End file.
